


It's Cold Outside

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i don't have any experience with snow but, i'm pretty sure you're not supposed to, jack please i'm concerned, lay out there for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which Jack thinks too much and Hana just wants to help him move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _For DVa76 Week- Day 1- Snow._
> 
> _This is also on Tumblr, but I feel uncomfy putting the link here._

The snow crunches under her boots as she makes her way over to him. She has to admit, she’s starting to get worried. She can’t remember when exactly he collapsed into the snow, but he’s been there for awhile, unbudging.

She plops down and curls into him. As if on instinct, his right arm moves to hold her close.

She shivers from the chill of the snow, the cold seeping through the fabric of her clothes. She wonders how he’s been able to stand this.

“Jack,” she whispers, gently rubbing at his chest. “Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Jack._ ” There’s a warning in her voice, and her nails are digging into his jacket, but it doesn’t matter. She knows he can’t feel it.

“It’s nothing, Hana.”

She stares up at his face, obscured by the mask, for a few seconds. She’s learned to read him by tone of voice, curve of brows, crinkle of forehead, the way he holds himself.

“You’re thinking of the past, again. It won’t do you any good. That game’s ended. You’re onto a different one now.” She strokes his chest comfortingly, and still he does not move. “Learn from your mistakes. But if you focus too much on them, you’re going to lose this one, too.”

“I know.” He bends his head, pressing the mask plate to the top of her head in a pseudo-kiss. “I know.”

They lay in silence for several seconds, and Hana tries to control the slight quiver that’s invading her muscles. She doesn’t want him to worry.

“Up.” She blinks as she’s nudged. She sits upright and watches him sit up. “We should go back.”

She nods and rises, innerly relieved at the suggestion, holding out her hand once she’s up. He takes it gently, but it’s obvious that he’s using his own strength to pull himself up.

White flakes fall from his form as he lets out a deep sigh. She can hear the exhaustion in it, the weariness.

He moves stiffly. And she falls in at his side, leaning into him. He puts an arm around her, and together they walk back to base.

When they get back, she’ll grab some hot chocolate and a blanket. She’ll show him another of her video games. She’ll distract.

She’ll wait until he’s ready to open up.

**Author's Note:**

> (I might cont. writing stuff for this week at a later time, but it'll be on a 2nd AO3 account if I do b/c Anxiety.)


End file.
